


knocked

by PeppyBismilk



Series: Casphardt Kinkmeme Fills [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fill, Rimming, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk
Summary: Gaming and sex are the only things that can keep Linhardt awake in a bed, and Caspar wonders: can he combine the two?Kinkmeme fill for Caspar/Linhardt ass eating/multitasking
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: Casphardt Kinkmeme Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009218
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	knocked

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this [kinkmeme prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?replyto=1414364): _Maybe a scenario where linhardt is playing a video game and caspar eats his ass_

“You know, for a guy who claims to hate violence, you sure play a lot of Fortnite.”

Linhardt clicks his tongue at Caspar. “It’s not real.”

And that’s why Caspar doesn’t have the patience for video games. People are always surprised to find out that Linhardt’s the gamer of the two of them, but Caspar just can’t sit still for that long. 

Especially not when he’s horny. 

He paces their bedroom until Linhardt glances up. “I’m going to be a while. Masturbate if you need to relieve yourself so badly.”

Caspar looks down.  _ Crap, _ his boner is way more obvious than he realized. Jerking off is fine and all, but…

But Linhardt is sprawled out on the bed, long and lean in a loose tank top and sleep shorts, on his stomach with his feet propped up on the headboard. He’s already in the right position. Gaming and fucking are the only things that can keep Linhardt awake when he’s in a bed, and Caspar wonders: can he combine the two?

He’s already lost Linhardt’s attention to the game again, but maybe there’s still hope.

Sitting down next to Linhardt, Caspar pulls his T-shirt off. Cool air from their oscillating fan hits his chest and he sighs. “It’s  _ so _ hot today.”

“Mm.” 

Normally his muscles are enough to steal some of Linhardt’s attention back, but not today. That’s okay—Caspar loves a challenge. He runs his hands over his taut stomach, up to his pecs. His nipples peak under his fingers as he rubs, and Linhardt glances in his direction.

“Don’t mind me, just gonna take care of myself,” says Caspar, even though this only whets his appetite. 

“Be my guest.” Linhardt’s voice wavers, but Caspar can do better.

He slides his hands down to his shorts and hooks his thumbs under the waistband. Linhardt’s gaze definitely drifts in his direction as he pulls his shorts and underwear down together, stiff cock springing upright. Getting naked is a relief, and he sweeps his palms over his thighs to build a little tension. 

“Don’t hold back on my account,” Linhardt says, looking back at the screen. He squirms and Caspar’s dick pulses out a shining bead of precome. Caspar wets his lips and grabs himself, smearing his thumb over his slit. It’s so good, but he wants to drag this out.

“I never hold back.” Caspar licks one palm and starts to pump his shaft in slow strokes. Linhardt swallows but keeps his eyes on the game as Caspar speeds up. It’s not enough—Linhardt’s so impossibly tight that his hands just can’t compare.

“Feel good?” Linhardt says it like he’s asking about the weather, except his hips keep twitching.

“Wanna stick it in you so bad.” Caspar reaches for Linhardt’s ass with the hand that isn’t choking his dick, tugging at his shorts. “Just wanna fuck your pretty little hole and come inside you.”

“ _Caspar._ ” Linhardt’s trying to sound exasperated but he’s humping the bed faster than he can mash buttons. “Fine. You can look at it.”

Caspar yanks his shorts down the moment Linhardt lifts his hips off the mattress. The elastic gets caught up on his dick along the way (maybe a little bit on purpose) and he gasps, adjusting himself before resettling on the bed. The gorgeous swell of his ass does get Caspar’s blood pumping harder, but it’s still not enough. 

“Can I touch it?” he pleads, hovering over one cheek. “Just wanna touch you.”

Linhardt clicks his tongue, but his face is bright red. “So needy. What do you do when I’m not here?”

“Watch porn or look at pictures of you,” Caspar gasps out. “Please?”

Linhardt makes a huge production out of a sigh. “Fine.” 

Caspar’s hand clamps down on Linhardt’s right buttcheek automatically. Kneading the soft, smooth flesh makes his cock leak a little more. Linhardt arches into his grip—now Caspar’s getting somewhere. His balls pull tight as Linhardt spreads his legs to reveal a little puddle of precome surrounding the head of his swollen dick. His balls are so cute, his hole so perfect, Caspar can’t help himself. He inches his fingers toward Linhardt’s rim, and—

“Caspar!” Linhardt chokes on his name and takes a shot to the head. “I won’t be able to focus if you finger me.”

It’s true—one graze of Linhardt’s prostate turns him a beautiful, slobbering mess. 

“Sorry! I won’t stick it in, I promise!” Caspar goes back to rubbing Linhardt’s ass and keeps pulling at his own cock.

“Good.” Linhardt’s voice falters. He’s back in the game but Caspar needs his cock on some part of him. He scoots closer to smear his tip around the soft warmth of Linhardt’s thigh. Apparently Linhardt likes that because he starts moaning and tensing his rim so hard Caspar almost feel it squeezing his cock. He’s never wanted to stick it in Linhardt so badly in his life. 

With a twist of flesh, Caspar splatters Linhardt’s leg with come, hips stuttering as he works himself through his orgasm. Linhardt’s breathing hard—sweating, even—and the pool around his cock has only gotten bigger, but he’s still stubbornly chugging away at his game.

“Let me get you off,” Caspar begs, breathless. “I could suck your cock, you don’t even have to move.”

Linhardt shakes his head and takes out three enemies. “Too distracting.”

Fingers are out of the question, too, but Caspar can’t keep his eyes off Linhardt’s hole. 

“Eat my ass,” Linhardt says at the exact moment Caspar thinks it. 

Caspar plants himself between Linhardt’s legs in record time. He has to get low to the bed but when Linhardt arches his back, his rim hits Caspar’s lips and it’s perfection. 

“I’m gonna make you drop that stupid controller,” Caspar says into his ass.

“I’d like”—Linhardt shudders when Caspar licks him—“to see you try.”

And Linhardt knows just how much Caspar loves a challenge.

Tongue flat, he laps at Linhardt, trying to cover as much ground as he can and work up a lot of spit. Linhardt has the softest hair in the world, and his ass is no exception. His skin is soft, too, in contrast to the tight ridges of his rim, until Linhardt relaxes on his tongue, giving him just a taste of the plush warmth inside.

But Caspar can’t just dive in. 

He licks broad stripes from just behind Linhardt’s balls to his hole, narrowing his tongue with each pass. Linhardt moans and cants his hips, still gripping that controller tight. Caspar can’t really reach Linhardt’s dick from this angle, so has to get creative. He spreads Linhardt’s cheeks until he’s basically doing a split on Caspar’s chest and  _ fuck, _ it’s hot.

Open wide before him, it’s easy for Caspar to slip the tip of his tongue inside, stretching his entrance just a little—they both moan at the pull. Even his tongue is a tight fit, but Caspar pushes in deeper, slurping as he goes to keep everything slick and easy. Linhardt arches his back more, pushes his ass higher; his cock leaks onto Caspar’s stomach, and Caspar holds Linhardt’s hips in position, high in the air. 

Shots fire in the distance and someone complains over the voice chat—thank goodness Linhardt doesn’t use his own microphone; too many kids play this game, and the noises spilling from Linhardt’s lips are downright pornographic. 

But there’s no reason Caspar can’t talk to him. Silently, he speaks words into Linhardt’s ass, a claim that always provokes an irrational surge of jealousy when some random gamer says it:  _ your ass is mine.  _ Linhardt grinds his hips in response, rubbing harder against Caspar everywhere he can.

“I’m close,” Linhardt slurs, still pushing buttons though nowhere near as fast. Caspar knows which buttons to press too, and he digs his fingertips into Caspar’s thighs and plunges his tongue deeper, deep enough to make Linhardt whimper. He has to be drooling by now, just like Caspar’s spit is puddling on his chin. The air’s getting thin, but Caspar can’t give up yet—being lightheaded just gets him higher, and Linhardt’s hips move faster, bucking on his tongue until finally the controller crashes to the ground and Linhardt comes with a choked gasp, painting hot stripes down Caspar’s stomach. 

Caspar’s fully hard again and damn proud as he draws his tongue out with a wet smack. “Did you win?” 

“Yes and no.” Slumped flat on the bed, Linhardt says it into the pillow, and with effort, he rolls off of Caspar.

Caspar glances at the screen. Even he can tell Linhardt placed badly. “Oops. Sorry.”

“You aren’t sorry,” Linhardt says. “You’re grinning.”

“Okay, you got me. But I got you, too.” 

As Caspar snickers, Linhardt’s eyes drift over to his cock. “I suppose you could make it up to me.”

“Oh?” Caspar is more interested than he lets on. 

“What was it you wanted to do earlier? Fuck my  _ pretty little hole  _ and come inside me?” Linhardt spreads his legs once more, deceptively languid. “I bet you can’t get me off again.”

Video games may be Linhardt’s domain, but sex is Caspar’s, and he plays to win.

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I’ve never played Fortnite? I hope you enjoyed it anyway. See you again soon!
> 
> My other Casphardt kinkmeme fills  
> [run me 'til i can't go further](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346504) (size kink)  
> [where do you get off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553393) (sex on a crowded train)  
> [the rest can all fall apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110557) (first time)  
> [intoxicated, flying high](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473587) (sweat kink)  
> [somebody once told me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458335) (jerking off while watching shrek)  
> [keep your chin up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811681) (deepthroating)  
> [gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863230) (Gremory Linhardt)  
> [gift-wrapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027519) (powerbottom Caspar)  
> [can’t live without your love inside me now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079596) (fisting)  
> [no small feat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243759) (small dick and proud Caspar)  
> [getting better all the time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412094) (bad sex turned good)  
> [overdue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451880) (librarian kink)


End file.
